UNSAID
by RadnaRadno
Summary: 'Terkadang sesuatu yang tidak kita ucapkan itulah yang terbaik.   Kaulah momen itu, mimpi indah yang tak ingin kusudahi.'


**UNSAID**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Unsaid by RadnaRadno**  
><strong>Characters by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning(s) : Multichap, Canon (maybe), AR, (hoping) ICs , Typo(s)- nothin's perfect, right?**

**Summary : 'Terkadang sesuatu yang tidak kita ucapkan itulah yang terbaik.**  
><strong>Kaulah momen itu, mimpi indah yang tak ingin kusudahi.'<strong>

**I do not own the pair, but i have my own story and idea for them.**

A/N : fic ini bersetting **ALTERNATE REALITY** yang SANGAT MELENCENG dari fakta pada manga dan animenya, mohon maaf jika anda tidak berkenan dengan fic ini, saya hanya berkarya dan anda adalah pembaca, tetap saya mengharap kritik, masukan, saran, ide dan mungkin pujian dari anda, jadi selamat membaca :)

* * *

><p>Gadis itu terdiam pandangannya kosong entah kemana, disampingnya seorang pria sedang menatapnya secara dalam.<br>'Apa sesungguhnya yang ada dipikiranmu, Bunga Dunia ku?' itulah rangkaian kata yang terbesit di dalam otak si pria.  
>Wanita cantik disampingnya hanya mengembangkan seulas senyum dalam wajah dukanya, berusaha kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dunianya begitu berharga untuk dijalani setiap detiknya. Masa dimana dia memiliki harapan tentang masa depan yang indah. Masa itu adalah masa lalu, yang tak mungkin dapat diputar dengan permainan waktu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- UNSAID - <strong>

Konohagakure, 10 tahun yang lalu.  
>"Aku benci kalau harus pulang ke sini, tempat ini menyebalkan.. apalagi ini desa terpencil, hu-uh," seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menggerutu ditengah-tengah sebuah taman di desa Konoha. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa amat tidak suka pada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal dihatinya.<br>"Nona Sakura.. nona Sakura..." terdengar suara yang tengah memanggil namanya.  
>Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu langsung merespon panggilan itu dengan senyuman kecut di bibir merah mudanya.<br>"Ya." jawabnya singkat.  
>"Nona, kumohon kembalilah ke akademi, tuan Hokage sedang mencari anda, nona.." ujar si pemanggil.<br>"Nanti aku akan kesana, aku ingin menikmati hari pertamaku disini dulu, bukankah tak kenal maka tak sayang, iya kan?" ujar gadis bernama Sakura itu pada pelayan yang sedaritadi mencarinya itu.  
>"Baiklah nona, tapi aku berpesan jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jangan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru anda kenal.." pesan si pelayan.<br>"Ya." jawab sang nona singkat.

'Tak kenal maka tak sayang', kalimat itu terus terngiang di benak seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis berusia 7 tahun yang kini tengah menatap awan yang melintasi desa kelahirannya.  
>Bukan, bukannya dia tak kenal dengan sesuatu yang kini mengganjal di pikirannya. Hanya dia sangat tidak ingin mengenal sesuatu yang kini tengah membebani hatinya, dan sesuatu itu adalah KONOHAGAKURE- desa kelahirannya.<br>Tidak, dia tidak membenci Konoha.  
>Dia tidak lupa pada Konoha dan isinya, dia juga tidak merasa asing dengan Konoha.<br>Toh pada kenyataannya seorang Haruno Sakura dilahirkan dan sempat dibesarkan di Konohagakure, sebelum dia dipindahkan ke desa lain oleh keluarganya.  
>Tapi, dia begitu berat untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya ini.<p>

**- UNSAID - **

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini!" ujar Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari duduknya.  
>Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman yang sedaritadi menemaninya melamunkan masa lalu.<br>Dilihatnya sekitar taman Konoha dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pasar malam.  
>Sungguh betapa meriah pasar malam Konoha kali ini. Bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Sandaime Hokage yang ke 60, warga Konoha berbondong-bondong membuat pesta dan pasar malam yang meriah.<br>Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kaki mungilnya diantara kerumunan pengunjung pasar malam.  
>Sejenak dia lupa pada tujuan awalnya ingin meninggalkan desa.<br>"Ikan.. ikan.. ayo tangkap ikan dengan jaring murah hanya satu ryo saja.." suara dari kios permainan menjaring ikan menarik perhatiannya.  
>"Tuan, aku mau coba.." ujar Sakura sembari mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya.<br>"Oh silahkan nona muda, ini satu jaring kertas untukmu. Setiap ikan yang berhasil kau jaring boleh kau bawa pulang atau kau tukar dengan kupon makan ramen gratis!" ujar si penjaga permainan penuh semangat.  
>Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum kecil.<br>Diambilnya jaring kertas dan dia mulai menatap ratusan ekor ikan mas koki yang gemuk pada kolam dihadapannya.  
>'Habis kalian kubawa pulang,' batinnya sambil menyeringai.<br>'Byur'  
>'Cpak'<br>Tangan mungil Sakura mulai berkecipak di kolam ikan mas di stand permainan itu.  
>'Cpak'<br>"Dapat!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat jaring kertas berisi ikan mas kokinya tinggi-tinggi.  
>'Tass'<br>'Cpak'  
>Jaring kertasnya robek dan ikan mas koki beruntung itupun kembali menikmati insangnya yang mengkatup-katup didalam air bersama teman-temannya.<br>"Sial!" umpat Sakura pelan.  
>"Aaah sayang sekali nona kecil, sepertinya kau kurang beruntung.. apa kau mau coba lagi?" tawar si penjaga stand.<br>Gadis itu menatap si penjaga stand yang kini tersenyum meremehkan padanya, ah dia paling tidak suka diremehkan!  
>"Baik! sekali lagi!" jawab Sakura mantap sembari mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya lagi.<br>Si penjaga stand tersenyum dan memberikan jaring kertas pada Sakura.  
>'Byur'<br>'Cpak'  
>"Dapat!"<br>'Tass'  
>'Cpak'<br>"Aahh.. lagi!"  
>'Byur'<br>'Cpak'  
>"Hore!"<br>'Tass'  
>'Cpak'<br>"Sial!"

Hampir 20 kali Haruno Sakura berusaha menjaring ikan mas koki dihadapannya, berhasil memang tapi begitu dia mengangkat jaring dan berusaha memasukkan ikannya ke plastik, jaring itu robek dan alhasil ikan-ikan beruntung itu tidak jadi dibawa pulang oleh si nona merah muda.  
>"Aaah kenapa aku bisa sial begini sih? padahal dapat, tapi selalu saja robek!" teriak Sakura kesal.<br>"Dasar bodoh." terdengar sebuah suara datar nan dingin dari samping kiri Haruno Sakura.  
>Reflek, dia langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu.<br>Didapatinya seorang bocah berambut raven sebayanya berbola mata hitam pekat yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.  
>Terlihat Haruno Sakura sangat tidak menyukai tatapan mata bocah itu, dia membalas tatapan mata pemuda itu dengan asahan tajam emerald-nya.<br>"Minggir." ucap bocah itu ketus sambil menyampingkan Sakura dari tepi kolam ikan.  
>"Eh- siapa kau? berani-beraninya kau-" protes Sakura.<br>"Diam." jawab bocah onyx itu dingin.  
>Sakura hanya memelototkan emeraldnya pada bocah sebayanya yang sangat sok ini.<br>"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh begitu.." tegur sebuah suara dari belakang mereka berdua.  
>Kontan Haruno Sakura menoleh kearah asal suara itu.<br>Diantara kerumunan pengunjung pasar malam, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya.  
>Pemuda bermata hitam gelap sama seperti bocah disampingnya, pemuda berambut panjang yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.<br>"Sasuke, sopanlah sedikit kepada perempuan, bukankah dia temanmu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura.  
>"Eh-" Sakura agak sedikit kikuk menanggapi senyuman pemuda itu.<br>Senyuman yang sangat manis dan memikat.  
>"Kakak.. ambilkan aku ikan-ikan ini.." ujar bocah yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.<br>"Minta maaflah dulu pada nona cantik ini Sasuke, baru aku akan menjaringkan ikan-ikan itu untukmu.." ucap pemuda itu.  
>"Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke tegas.<br>"Sasuke.." bujuk si kakak pada adiknya.  
>"LUPAKAN! Kakak sama saja! tidak pernah mau mengerti aku!" teriak Sasuke sembari berlari menjauhi kerumunan stand permainan menjaring ikan mas koki.<p>

**- UNSAID - **

"Dia memang begitu, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan hebat, hanya saja dia kurang bisa bersikap dewasa.." ujar seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berjalan disamping Sakura.  
>"Aku mengerti.." jawab Haruno Sakura pada pria itu.<br>Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi ikan-ikan mas koki.  
>Hening.<br>"Aku mengenal ibumu, dia.." pemuda disamping Sakura memulai pembicaraan.  
>"Kumohon, jangan bahas itu.." pinta Sakura pada pemuda disampingnya.<br>Pemuda itu terdiam, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.  
>"Baiklah." jawabnya singkat.<br>Kini Haruno Sakura dan kakak dari bocah yang tadi bersikap ketus padanya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan pasar malam dan berjalan menuju arah sungai Konoha.  
>Sakura heran, kenapa kakak dari Sasuke ini membawanya ke arah sungai Konoha?<br>'Plup'.  
>Terdengar suara benda yang dilemparkan ke air.<br>'Plup'.  
>Bunyi itu terdengar lagi.<br>"Dia disana," ujar pemuda disamping Sakura.  
>"Iya.." jawab Sakura pelan.<br>Perlahan mereka berjalan mendekati asal bunyi benda jatuh tadi.  
>"Mau apa kalian kesini?" terdengar suara tidak senang dari atas jembatan di sungai kecil itu.<br>"Lihatlah Sasuke, apa yang kakak bawakan untukmu.." ujar si kakak lembut pada adiknya.  
>"..." Sasuke tidak bergeming, ditatapnya kakak satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.<br>Sang kakak hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati adik satu-satunya itu.  
>"Aku mendapat duapuluh ekor ikan mas koki, limabelas ekor kutukar dengan kupon makan ramen gratis, dan lima ekor aku bawa untuktmu.." ucap sang kakak sembari menyerahkan kantong berisi ikan mas koki yang gemuk-gemuk.<br>Bocah raven itu mendongak menatap onyx pekat kakak tercintanya itu, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.  
>'Ah, betapa dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya' batin Haruno Sakura.<br>Lalu sekejap pandangan bocah raven itu beralih padanya.  
>Dilihatnya bocah raven itu membuka ikatan kantong plastik berisi ikan mas koki tersebut, kemudian ditariknya tangan seorang Haruno Sakura.<br>Sakura terkejut.  
>Dirasakannya genggaman kuat si bocah yang sebaya dengannya itu, lalu diikutinya kemana bocah itu menariknya.<br>Mereka menuruni jembatan dan tiba di tepi sungai Konoha.  
>Lalu sejurus kemudian mata emerald Haruno Sakura menangkap pemandangan unik, bocah sebayanya yang tadi menjengkelkan tiba-tiba memasang wajah paling manis yang pernah dilihat Sakura.<p>

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibirnya, raut wajahnya melunak, dan gerakannya melembut.  
>Dilihatnya pula bocah itu menuangkan plastik yang berisi ikan mas koki itu kedalam aliran sungai.<br>'Cpak'  
>'Cpak'<br>'Cpak'.  
>Kelima ikan mas koki hasil tangkapan kakaknya kini tengah menikmati kebebasan mengayunkan insang didalam aliran arus sungai Konoha.<br>Sakura terdiam dan terheran dengan perbuatan yang dilalukan bocah itu.  
>Tapi kemudian dia membuang jauh-jauh rasa heran itu ketika menatap senyuman bocah raven disampingnya itu.<br>"Biarkan mereka menemukan kehidupan mereka, biarkan mereka berjalan mengikuti atau mungkin melawan arus sungai agar mereka jadi ikan yang kuat dan biarkan mereka bebas tanpa terkekang penjara kaca bernama aquarium," ujar bocah Sasuke itu.  
>Sakura tersenyum memandang 'teman' barunya itu, betapa dia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang tadi ditemuinya di stand permainan menjaring ikan.<br>"Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya sebuah suara bariton lembut terdengar dari atas jembatan.  
>Suara dari seorang kakak yang dengan susah payah menangkap ikan untuk diberikan kepada adiknya tapi ternyata ikan-ikan tersebut malah dilepaskan ke sungai oleh si adik.<br>"Sudah kak, aku membiarkan mereka hidup bebas, bukankah kakak bilang hidup bebas itu lebih baik?" balas si adik.  
>Sang kakak menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.<br>"Kak.." panggil si adik.  
>"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya.<br>"Boleh kugunakan tiket makan ramen ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari melambai-lambaikan selembar tiket akses makan gratis semangkuk ramen porsi jumbo.  
>Sang kakak mengangguk.<br>Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Haruno Sakura, ditatapnya emerald gadis itu dengan dalam.  
>Sakura terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha tenang.<br>Lalu dirasakannya jemari pemuda raven itu kini tengah menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya, sambil menyelipkan sesuatu diantara buku-buku tangannya.  
>"Ambillah, sebagai ganti 20 jaringmu yang robek.." bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.<br>Ingin rasanya Sakura menendang Sasuke karena penghinaannya itu.  
>Tetapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika dia menatap senyuman tulus dari bocah Sasuke itu.<br>"Eh- ano," Sakura masih dalam keadaan terkejut ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berlari menuju kakaknya.  
>Sakura masih terdiam menatap Sasuke dan sang kakak yang kini tertawa bahagia, ah entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi Sasuke terlihat benar-benar bahagia bersama kakaknya.<br>"Hei nona merah muda ambillah tiket itu, aku dan kakakku tidak begitu suka makan ramen.. Oh iya, siapa namamu?" teriak Sasuke dari atas jembatan.  
>Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura.." jawabnya singkat sembari tetap menatap onyx yang berkilau di atas jembatan itu.<br>"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu yaaa~" teriak bocah itu sembari berlari mengejar kakaknya yang sudah mendahuluinya.  
>Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Sebuah nama yang baru dikenal Sakura pada hari pertama dia pulang ke Konoha, ke desa ninja daun tersembunyi.  
>Sakura tidak pernah menyadari perkenalan malam itu akan terulang lagi, suatu hari nanti dengan cara yang lebih istimewa dan Konoha, desa ninja yang akan menjadi saksinya.<p>

**(: BERSAMBUNG :)**

A/N part II : BANGKIT DARI HIATUS! dan errr~ tiba-tiba membawakan fic abal ini.  
>Oke-oke ini aneh, maafkan saya!<br>Saya memang bukan spesialis dalam hal FANTASY ataupun ROMANCE, jadi yaa bisa dibilang ini percobaan hehe maaf.  
>Ada ide tambahan, kritikan, pesan atau kesan setelah membaca fic ini? REVIEW ya :) <strong><br>**

**terimakasih sudah membaca :)  
>- RadnaRadno - <strong>


End file.
